<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Swords by clarkjoekent</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23239483">Swords</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkjoekent/pseuds/clarkjoekent'>clarkjoekent</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Some terrible kid kakashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:13:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23239483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkjoekent/pseuds/clarkjoekent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A few snapshots of how Kakashi and Gai used their challenges to distract each other from heartache.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Swords</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"I challenge you to a sword fight." Kakashi crossed his arms mostly in defiance. He was tired of Gai choosing stupid challenges like racing or how many jumping jacks they could do. It's time to get serious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where are we going to get swords?" Gai wasn't about to tell Kakashi that he had no idea how to use a sword. He was ready to win.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My dad has some, we can ask him." Kakashi doesn't bother waiting for Gai to respond, he knows Gai will follow him no matter what. He walked right into his house and to the pair of the katana that was rested on a rack.</span>
</p><p>"Kakashi what are you doing?"</p><p>"I challenged Gai to a sword fight. We need swords."</p><p>
  <span>"You can't challenge someone to a sword fight if they don’t know how to use one, Kakashi." Sakumo knew his son was up to no good. Kakashi gets a strange glint in his eye whenever he's got a bad idea. Well Kakashi thinks it's a good idea. It never is. Sakumo grabbed his two katana from his son's hands and put them high up on the cabinet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dad. Listen, I need those swords." Kakashi sat down next to his father and tapped the table with his hand to emphasize his desire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No Kakashi you will kill Gai with one wrong move and who is going to explain it to his father?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You?" Kakashi frowned at his father, who should know by now that he can and will get those swords.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The look in his 5 year old's eyes went dark. Sakumo had no choice. "Kakashi why don't you and Gai try and capture the stray cat that keeps hanging out in our backyard?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Cat?" Gai shouted from the front door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let him in and get the cat, make that a challenge."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine. Then the swords." Kakashi shot a glare at his father and then a quick look at where the katana rested. He opened the door, grabbed Gai's arm and they went into the back yard to catch the fattest and slowest cat known to all shinobi kind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakumo gathered all of his swords and sealed them in a scroll and then sealed that scroll into a box just in case. He put it in his mission pack for safe keeping. He had to leave in an hour anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dad we got the cat. I won." Kakashi dragged the tired cat into the house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good you won, now you can take it to the Inuzuka compound." Sakumo smiled brightly while his son groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"First one to the Inuzuka compound wins!" Gai raced past Kakashi and got his head start.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gai no fair wait!" Kakashi picks the cat up and bolts after Gai.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakumo couldn't help but laugh until tears formed.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>"Good you're back, give me the swords." Kakashi crossed his arms and huffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No Kakashi. It's too dangerous." Sakumo was exhausted. Maybe Dai can help get Kakashi off the sword fight. "Dai said he needed your and Gai's help with something."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"With what?" Kakashi's interest peaked. He was bored out of his mind since his father was away. Gai had visited and they had a cooking challenge. There was a small fire. Kakashi won that one. They had a fishing challenge, Gai won. More racing and roshambo. Equal wins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still he wanted something else. A real challenge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know he asked for you when I passed him on the way home." Sakumo wanted sleep and he was lying through his teeth. He's hoping Dai won't say anything and just roll with it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, and then the swords." Kakashi looked at his feet and then back up to his dad, who nodded and smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He put his shoes on and left while thinking about how tired his father looked.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>"Dad said you needed my help." Kakashi scratched the back of his neck, he was awkwardly standing in the Maito house. It was a 2 room house, some kids called it a shack to Gai’s face. Kakashi had nearly gotten suspended for beating them up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh yes! Our garden has gotten a bit overgrown, I need you and Gai to collect the vegetables and pull the weeds!" Dai let loose his signature smile and Kakashi had to shield his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Whoever picks the most ripe vegetables wins." Kakashi grabbed a basket and headed out the door before Gai.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey! Wait!" Gai grabbed a box and ran outside after his friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dai chuckled at the pair stumbling around trying to find the ripe vegetables. Sakumo must be tired. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>An hour later Kakashi and Gai had equal amounts of vegetables. Another tie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi returned home tired and dirty. He checked on his father who was asleep and then decided to take a bath.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>"Dad?" Kakashi pushed his father, trying to get his attention. He's been in bed for a whole week, they needed some food. He heard a mumble on the third push. "Dad we have to go to the market." Kakashi tapped his father again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard another mumble and eventually Sakumo moved to get dressed. Kakashi jumped off the bed and left, not before turning around and looking at his father's thin frame.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They managed to get out of the house and to the market but the looks people gave Sakumo was too much for him. He had failed the mission and told his son as soon as he had gotten home. Kakashi just patted his head and told him, "better luck next time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was too small to know the repercussions of what he had done. The war could've ended. They could've been at peace, but instead he decided to save his team. Now the war was worse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dad, strawberries!" Kakashi looked happy to see the red berries and asked the vendor for a pound. One look at Sakumo and the vendor told him no.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Kakashi could say anything Gai popped up and asked for two pounds. The vendor complied and Gai passed over the money.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Whoever eats the most wins." Gai smiled, handing Kakashi a carton. Dai walked over to Sakumo and smiled. They made small talk while their sons were destroying strawberries. Sakumo missed having a friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walked home, Kakashi covered in berry juice and proud he beat Gai and Sakumo dragging behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey Dad, swords?" Kakashi turned to his father once they were inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No Kakashi, it's too dangerous." Sakumo said as he placed the food on the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi's pout disappeared when he saw his father start to make his favorite dinner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe tomorrow." Kakashi mumbled as he helped his dad with chopping eggplant.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>"Rival I challenge you to a -." Gai walked into the Hatake house and noticed immediately something was wrong. "Kakashi what's wrong?" He saw the lump on the couch and moved toward it. It's been a week since Sakumo's death and no one has seen Kakashi. Gai decided to look for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Go away Gai." The lump moved, trying to get the couch swallow him whole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No Rival, I have a challenge for us." Gai sat on the couch and dragged Kakashi out of his cocoon of blankets. "The person who pets the most dogs wins."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How are we going to get that many dogs?" Kakashi looked at Gai, his eyes were red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The Inuzuka's are hosting a dog adoption day. Tons of dogs." Gai smiled and pulled Kakashi off the couch and out the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gai didn't really care about this challenge. He let Kakashi win. He had his own self-challenge: Do whatever he can to get Kakashi to smile. He won that hands down.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>"Gai I challenge you to a sword fight." Kakashi walked up to his friend slower than he usually does.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Didn't your dad hide the swords somewhere?" Gai sounded depressed. Kakashi couldn't have that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah he did and I still can't find them, I wanted to see if you were awake." He sat down next to Gai who folded his legs into himself. Kakashi watched Gai for a second before speaking again softly, "I'm sorry about your father. He was a great man and a hero." Kakashi looked out into the water, watching the small fish swim frantically and the reflection of the clouds moving. He heard Gai's soft cries and he had no choice but to move closer and offer some warmth. Gai leaned in, letting his tears fall onto Kakashi's shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few minutes later, Gai wiped his eyes and they both laid all the way back into the grass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You really think he was a hero?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The biggest hero, this village didn't deserve him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another few minutes pass until Gai spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The one who can guess the most shapes in the clouds wins."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're on."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gai won that one. Kakashi let him, all he cared about was hearing Gai's laugh.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>"Gai please." Kakashi was at the memorial stone all morning, Gai saw him while he was on his usual full village run. He ran up to him and challenged him to a push-up contest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kakashi, you need to move around, you've been here too long." Gai knelt down and spoke quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't feel like doing anything." Kakashi mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmm how about a napping contest?" Gai knew Kakashi hadn't been sleeping well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Whoever sleeps the longest wins?" Kakashi finally moved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Deal." Gai smiled brightly and helped Kakashi up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gai never slept, he was too busty watching Kakashi sleep. He has never looked so peaceful.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Minato's and Kushina's death destroyed Kakashi. Gai knew it, Kurenai knew it, hell even Asuma knew it. They all got together and decided to drag Kakashi out of his apartment and challenge him to an eating contest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ramen is disgusting. No thanks." Kakashi almost slammed the door on Gai's face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Whoever wins this breaks the tie." Gai was desperate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi opened the door and looked at the trio on his front step. He knew they were worried about him. He sighed and decided to play along. He was tired and lonely. He could only read Icha Icha so many times.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, Gai."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi won by one bowl. Gai gave up. He wanted to focus on Kakashi's maskless face, something he hasn't seen in a very long time.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>"Gai I'm supposed to meet my new team an hour ago." Kakashi looked exasperated but there was no hurry in his steps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know I know but this is a quick one, I promise." Gai smiled and stuck his thumb up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine. Quick."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I challenge you to give your new team a chance. You'll love them, I know it." Gai's smile turned threatening and Kakashi rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gai it's a one sided challenge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not finished. I challenge you to give your new team a chance before I can do 100 laps around the village on my hands."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just a chance? What if they are terrible like all the others?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just a chance. Trust me." Gai turned and jumped away, most-likely going to the Gates where he usually starts his laps. Kakashi shook his head and continued his slow yet panicked walk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he saw Sasuke and Sakura give Naruto their food it was over. He passed them. He hated it when Gai was right. After telling his team they passed he dismissed them and went to find Gai.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was surprised to see him sitting down in some grass watching some birds fight over some food. Gai never even tried. Kakashi laughed softly and spiked his chakra, letting Gai know he's close. Gai jerked up and immediately moved into a handstand.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Seeing Gai get emotional over his students was something Kakashi was used to seeing. Him getting distraught over the health of one certain Rock Lee, to the point of making himself sick was something completely different. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gai you've been here for the last two days. The doctors said he won't wake up for another week."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have to be here when he wakes up Kakashi." Gai's head was in his hands, the Copy Nin couldn't see his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can make a clone and transform it into you. That way you can leave and if he does wake up he will see you." He knew it wasn't the same but it was worth a shot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Someone real should be here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay how about this. I challenge you to go home, shower, eat and take a 3 hour nap while I watch Lee. If he wakes up before you come back you win."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How would you know I actually slept?" Gai looked up at Kakashi with swollen eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll know. Trust me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gai ran a hand through his hair, thinking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, Rival." He stood up and put a hand on Kakashi's shoulder. Kakashi thought about bringing his hand up to touch his but Gai was too quick. He left before he had a chance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi turned to look at Lee before sitting in the chair Gai had occupied and opened up a book he had brought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gai had slept for 10 hours. When he realized he had overslept, he bolted out of his house to Lee's side. He was surprised to see Kakashi, asleep, head resting on the side of Lee's bed. He didn't notice that Kakashi was holding Lee's hand until he woke his rival up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you Kakashi."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maa, you win."</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>"Kakashi I challenge you to a dance off!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No Gai, that's a terrible idea."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gai moved from Kakashi's door frame to his couch. Kakashi was curled up in the corner, watching some romance movie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kakashi you need to get up and move."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And you think dancing is a good way?" Kakashi didn't bother looking at him. His students are all off with the Sannin and he is alone, yet again. Just when he had just gotten used to having students. He hated everything, he wanted to just be alone with his TV.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, we could always sword fight?" Gai still had no idea how to use a katana but he did know nunchucks which he guessed weren't too far off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't find my dad's box of stuff."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"New challenge, whoever finds your father's stuff gets the first pick of the swords."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi turned to make sure Gai wasn't joking and groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They made it to Kakashi's old house in record time. They tore the place up and they couldn't find anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you sure it's in a blue box?" Gai mumbled, not too thrilled about another tie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah it has our clan symbol on it." Kakashi sounded just as unhappy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How about we get some food and make this a tie?" Gai stood up and dusted his pants off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright."</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>"Whoever can make it to the top of the Hokage monument first wins." Gai stood proudly at what was left of the front gates of Konoha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Really Gai? Right Now?" Kakashi sounded bored but he was smiling. Pain had just destroyed the village, killed him and brought him back. Now he was about to embark on another ridiculous challenge. Gai was ahead by 1 point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He also knew that Gai feels awful for not being here when the attack happened. A little distraction could do them both good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, Kakashi, unless you are chicken?" Gai wiggled his eyebrows at the Copy nin who rolled his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi won. He wanted to tell Gai that he loved him but a bouquet of flowers was pushed in his face with congratulations for his new promotion. All Kakashi could do was ask Gai to be his right hand man, in his own way of course.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Kakashi could feel it in his bones. Gai was dead. As soon as he reappeared on the battlefield after defeating Kaguya, he ran towards Gai's last known location.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gai's body was cracked and red. It took every ounce of Kakashi's power to not cry. He refused to cry until he knew for sure. He knelt down and put his hand over the strange seal that covered Gai's heart. There was a heartbeat, it was faint but it was there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi rested his head against Gai's forehead. He let out the breath he was holding in. It came out a sob and before he knew it he was crying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They managed to get Gai's body to the hospital in Konoha where Tsunade and Sakura worked on him for hours. Kakashi didn't leave the waiting room until they came out and told him Gai was going to be okay, he won't be able to walk again but at least he was alive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi made his home Gai's hospital room. Lee and Tenten came to Gai’s room to talk about their sensei’s condition, or Neji, or how things were going in the village. Kakashi didn't care about anything except Gai waking up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One night Kakashi had put Gai's scared hand into his own and whispered, "Gai, I challenge you to wake up before the sun rises, please. We need to break this tie." Kakashi let his angry tears fall until he eventually fell asleep with his head resting on Gai's arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kakashi wake up." Tsunade's voice sounded miles away. He opened his eyes and lifted his head. The sun was just starting to rise. "Good morning brat. Gai's awake."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi looked right into Gai's open eyes and smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maa, you win."</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>"Kakashi what is this?" Gai moved his chair around Kakashi's closet and reached down to pick up a box.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's what?" Kakashi walked over to Gai. They were packing up Kakashi's apartment, Gai and him decided to buy a house close to the Hokage tower so Gai doesn't have to climb steps on his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This." Gai passed a box over. It was a blue box with the Hatake symbol on the top.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, fuck." Kakashi moved to sit on his bed, Gai hot on his heels. He dragged a finger over the seal and the box opened. Inside there were a few scrolls and family pictures. "My dad's box."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I guess we can sword fight now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't know how to use a katana Gai, dad was right it's too dangerous." Kakashi laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gai was quiet for a few minutes while Kakashi took all sorts of blades out of the scrolls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I challenge you to teach me how to use a sword and then fight me." Gai looked serious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi squinted at Gai and then sighed. "Okay but this challenge could take a while."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We have time." Gai smiled at Kakashi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're right. I have a challenge for you though, it's a quick one." Kakashi winked at Gai before he got up from his spot to sit on Gai's lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, Rival?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I challenge you to kiss me before I die from being unloved."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kakashi, you can't possibly die from that." Gai scrunched his face up before laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know Gai, I'm feeling weak."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gai moved Kakashi's face closer to his before planting several deep kisses on his lover's lips. When they separated Gai whispered, "I win." </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>